encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
All I Want Is You (U2 song)
"All I Want Is You" is the final song on U2's 1988 album, Rattle and Hum, and was released on 13 June 1989 as the album's fourth and final single. It is the closing song from the film, Rattle and Hum. String arrangements on the song are by Van Dyke Parks. History "All I Want Is You" was released in the UK as a single on 12 June 1989.3 The B-side featured covers of The Righteous Brothers', "Unchained Melody", and a cover of Love Affair's "Everlasting Love". It reached number 4 in the UK charts and number 2 in Australia, number 12 on the Dutch Top 40, but only reached number 67 and number 83 in the Canadian and American charts, respectively. It appeared on the soundtrack for the 1994 film Reality Bites. The popularity of the song in the film led to a re-release in 1994 where it reached number 38 in the U.S. Top 40 Mainstream charts. The single was rereleased in the Netherlands with "Everlasting Love" now being the a-side. "Everlasting Love" reached number 10 in the Dutch Charts, in January 1990. In 2004, it was ranked number 9 in Entertainment Weekly's list of "The 50 Greatest Love Songs."4 It is also featured during an episode of Hindsight and the final scenes of the 2011 film Contagion. The song "October" appears on the compilation album The Best of 1980-1990 as a hidden track encoded within the track for "All I Want Is You" following about a minute of silence. Music video Director Meiert Avis shot the promotional video in the town of Ostia, outside Rome on 18 April 1989.5 Written by Barry Devlin, the video takes an unusual cinematic approach to the song, with U2 band members making only brief cameo appearances. The video tells the story of a dwarf played by Paolo Risi who falls in love with a trapeze artist played by Paola Rinaldi, one of whom apparently dies towards the end. While there is disagreement amongst fans about exactly who has died, The Edge was quoted as saying it is the trapeze artist who dies.6 This video pays homage to Fellini, who was shooting his last movie, "La Voce Della Luna" only a few miles away from the U2 set, and also to Tod Browning's 1932 film Freaks.7 Live "All I Want Is You" was played at almost every date of 1989's Lovetown Tour, occasionally seguing into "Bad", with which it shares considerable musical similarity. It has since been featured in some capacity at every subsequent tour. On the Zoo TV Tour in 1992 and 1993, it was usually merely a snippet at the end of "Bad," but occasionally Bono would perform a solo abbreviated version. The version played on 1997's PopMart Tour was much more complete, and subsequent live performances have been of the entire song. During its performance on 2001's Elevation Tour, it would segue into "Where the Streets Have No Name." Another version was eventually played on their Vertigo Tour, in the usual place of "Miracle Drug." The song also closed some shows of the 4th leg, in South America, and finally closed the tour in Honolulu, on 9 December 2006. "All I Want Is You" has also seen occasional appearances on the U2 360° Tour. At the July 2, 2011 show in Nashville, Bono invited a visually impaired fan onstage to play "All I Want Is You" on guitar for his wife after normal set closer "Moment of Surrender." After the song, Bono gave the fan his Gretsch Irish Falcon guitar. Performances on video are also included on PopMart: Live from Mexico City, U2 Go Home: Live from Slane Castle, Ireland, and Vertigo 05: Live from Milan. Track listings The first track on all versions of the single is an edited version of "All I Want Is You." "Unchained Melody" was featured on the 7", 12" and CD versions of the single, and the full version of "All I Want Is You" was only featured on the CD versions of the single. No. Title Writer(s) Producer Length 1. "All I Want Is You" (Single version) Bono (words), U2 (music) Jimmy Iovine 4:14 2. "Unchained Melody" North, Zarrett sic U2 4:52 3. "Everlasting Love" Mac Gayden, Buzz Cason U2 3:20 4. "All I Want Is You" (Album version) Bono (words), U2 (music) Jimmy Iovine 6:30 Chart positions All I Want Is You Chart (1989) Peak position Australian ARIA Chart8 2 Canada RPM Top 1009 67 Dutch MegaCharts8 12 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)10 8 Irish Singles Chart11 1 New Zealand Singles Chart8 2 UK Singles Chart12 4 US Billboard Hot 100 8313 US Mainstream Rock Tracks 1314 Chart (1994) Peak position US Top 40 Mainstream 38 Everlasting Love Chart (1989) Peak position Dutch MegaCharts15 10 Bellefire cover "All I Want Is You" Single by Bellefire from the album After the Rain Released April 2002 Format CD Single/Enhanced CD Recorded 2001 Genre Pop Length 3:33 Label Virgin Writer(s) U2 (music) · Bono (lyrics) Producer(s) Richard "Biff" Stannard Julian Gallagher Bellefire singles chronology "Buzzstyle (Find My Way)" (2001) "All I Want Is You" (2002) "Say Something Anyway" (2004) "All I Want Is You" was covered by the Irish girl group Bellefire in 2002 from their debut album After the Rain. It became their most successful hit single, reaching #3 in Ireland and cracking the top 20 in the UK. Track listing No. Title Length 1. "All I Want Is You" 3:40 2. "Find My Way" 4:05 3. "Each Step That I Take" An enhanced version of the CD contains the video for "All I Want Is You." Chart positions Chart (2002) Peak position Irish Singles Chart 3 UK Singles Chart 18 Brian McFadden featuring Ronan Keating version "All I Want is You" Single by Brian McFadden feat. Ronan Keating from the album The Irish Connection16 Released February 25, 2013 Format digital download16 Genre Pop rock Length 3:5316 Label BMF, Island16 Writer(s) U2 (music) · Bono (lyrics) Brian McFadden chronology "Come Party / That's How Life Goes" (2011) "All I Want Is You" (2013) "Time to Save Our Love" (2013) Ronan Keating chronology "Wasted Light" (2012) "All I Want Is You" (2013) "All I Want Is You" was covered by Brian McFadden, an Irish musician for his album The Irish Connection.16 The song features guest vocals from Boyzone frontman Ronan Keating. It was released as a single on 25 February 2013. Music video The accompanying music video sees McFadden performing the track during a UK tour earlier this year. The video did not feature Ronan Keating.17 See also List of covers of U2 songs - All I Want Is You References 1.Jump up ^ Sams, Aaron; Kantas, Harry. "U2 – "All I Want is You" Single". U2songs.com. Retrieved 14 June 2016. 2.Jump up ^ "Van Dyke Parks - Work For Other Artists". Retrieved 2011-02-22. 3.Jump up ^ Sams, Aaron; Kantas, Harry. "U2 – "All I Want is You" Single". U2songs.com. Retrieved 14 June 2016. 4.Jump up ^ "The 50 Greatest Love Songs". EW.com. Retrieved 2012-01-04. 5.Jump up ^ Island Records Promotional Video, "All I Want is You" Newspiece, 1989. 6.Jump up ^ A television interview with The Edge, MTV Europe, MTV's Greatest Hits, air date 1991-11-11 7.Jump up ^ U2 FAQs, response to Question 16. "Who dies at the end of the "All I Want Is You" video?" 8.^ Jump up to: a b c "U2 – All I Want Is You". Hung Medien. Retrieved 2009-11-23. 9.Jump up ^ "Search Results: All I Want Is You". RPM. 1989-07-24. Retrieved 2009-11-25. 10.Jump up ^ Nyman, Jake (2005). Suomi soi 4: Suuri suomalainen listakirja (in Finnish) (1st ed.). Helsinki: Tammi. ISBN 951-31-2503-3. 11.Jump up ^ "Irish Singles Chart". The Irish Charts. Archived from the original on 5 January 2010. Retrieved 2009-11-23. Note: U2 must be searched manually. 12.Jump up ^ "EveryHit.com search results: U2". Everyhit.com. Archived from the original on 2 January 2010. Retrieved 2009-11-22. Note: U2 must be searched manually. 13.Jump up ^ "U2 - Chart history". Billboard. 14.Jump up ^ "U2 - Chart history". Billboard. 15.Jump up ^ "U2 - Everlasting Love". Hung Medien. Retrieved 2009-11-24. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Brian McFadden - The Irish Connection". iTunes. Retrieved 2014-07-23. 17.Jump up ^ "Brian McFadden unveils 'All I Want Is You' music video - watch". DigitalSpy.co.uk. Retrieved 2014-07-23. External links Profile of music video director Meiert Avis on IMDB, also credited as one of the directors on U2: The Best of 1990-2000 Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics show v · t · e Rattle and Hum Category:1988 songs Category:1989 singles Category:2002 singles Category:2013 singles Category:Bellefire songs Category:Island Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Meiert Avis Category:Rock ballads Category:Song recordings produced by Jimmy Iovine Category:Songs written by Adam Clayton Category:Songs written by Bono Category:Songs written by the Edge Category:Songs written by Larry Mullen Jr. Category:U2 songs Category:Virgin Records singles